


Alice

by RepoHorrorTodd



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepoHorrorTodd/pseuds/RepoHorrorTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem written by the Mad Hatter as he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website. I'm sorry for it being so short! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Alice

Oh Alice

We thought you would stay

But you went away

You saved Underland

Even though you called it Wonderland

I'm slowly dieing

Thank you, for trying

Now it's time for my

Thoughtful good-bye


End file.
